Te esperaré
by CynthiaMellark
Summary: —Ya no puedo seguir así— te dijo con voz rota—Aún te amo, pero no merezco esto. No lo merezco, Draco. Y sin mas, se fue. Y no pudiste hacer nada, porque era verdad. No la merecías, nunca lo hiciste.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran solo los pido prestados.**

 **Ayer mientras escuchaba "Happier" de Ed Sheeran, no pude evitar pensar en nuestra hermosa pareja preferida. Espero que les guste y que me den su opinión.**

* * *

 **Te esperaré**

Ya van cuatro meses. Hace cuatro meses que ya no está aquí. Que no despierta junto a ti, con tus brazos rodeando su cintura. Meses, desde que no escuchas sus quejas cuando intentaba levantarse para ir a trabajar, mientras tú intentabas convencerla de lo contrario. Meses, desde que no ves su sonrisa mientras preparaba el desayuno, que no escuchas sus quejas, que no ves su ceño fruncido mientras leía un libro sumamente concentrada. Meses sin sentir ese aroma característico suyo de caramelo con una pizca de canela.

Y todo porque fuiste un imbécil. Un maldito idiota que no supo valorarla. Que no la trató como lo merecía.

Aún recuerdas ese maldito día. El día que comprendió que marecía algo mucho mejor que tú. El día que decidió que no debía tolerar todos esos agravios que le hacías pasar.

Recuerdas perfectamente llegar borracho con el aroma de otra mujer en ti y un jodido ramo de rosas, como el que siempre traías cuando la engañabas.

Solo que ese día, no se encontraba dormida como de costumbre. Estaba parada en la sala, mirándote fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas, que se negaban caer y una valija a sus pies.

—Ya no puedo seguir así— te dijo con voz rota—Aún te amo, pero no merezco esto. No lo merezco, Draco.

Y sin mas, se fue.

Y no pudiste hacer nada, porque era verdad. No la merecías, nunca lo hiciste.

* * *

Dos semanas luego de que se marchara. Tu apartamento, no es lo que alguna vez fue. Todo está desordenado, lleno de botellas de alcohol y con ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo.

Fue así como Pansy te encontró, luego de lanzar varios hechizos para que la puerta se abriera y te encontrara sentado en el suelo, al lado del váter, con tus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

—Por Merlín, Draco. ¿Es que acaso piensas matarte?—exclamó ella mientras entraba cubriéndose la nariz.

—Pansy, como siempre es agradable verte.—dijiste arrastrando las palabras— Ahora vete a la estar solo.

—Pues, que mal para ti. Pero no me iré a ningún lado.—Exclamó poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera—Mejor que te des un baño, mientras yo intento preparar algo de café en esta pocilga—Ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

—Como si supieras hacerlo—murmuraste, mientras intentabas ponerte de pie.

—Oí eso.

A duras penas te desvestiste y te metiste en la ducha. Tu cabeza palpitaba fuertemente. Cuando terminaste de ducharte veinte minutos después, encontraste algo de ropa interior, y un pijama para vestirte.

Una vez fuera del baño te dirigiste al comedor donde Pansy te esperaba sentada con una taza de café.

—Bebé eso— te ordenó mientras tú tomabas asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué es esta mierda? Acaso quieres matarme maldita sea—exclamaste con disgusto luego del primer sorbo.

—No soy tu jodido elfo doméstico—dijo— hice lo que pude y mejor que lo valores, porque no hay otra persona aquí. Por ahora solo me tienes a mi. Así que, es mejor que dejes de hablarme de esa forma Malfoy. Y te bebas todo.

Esas palabras fuertes, aunque muy ciertas, fueron un duro golpe para ti. Tapaste tu nariz con tus dedos y te bebiste todo en un par de tragos.

—¿Cómo esta ella?— soltaste de golpe.

— La última ves que la vi, estaba saltando en una pata— dijo Pansy con furia—¿Y tu como crees que esta imbécil? Tienes que agradecer que te quiero como un hermano, porque si fuera ella ya te habría arrancado las pelotas, jodido idiota.

—Lo sé, solo...solo quiero saber como esta—susurraste— no se nada de ella hace días. Le he enviado varios búhos y ninguno llegó con respuesta, he intentado comunicarme con sus padres. Aunque...aunque no lo creas, estoy realmente preocupado por ella.

—Que esperabas, que apareciera en tu puerta con una sonrisa después de toda la mierda que le hiciste.— dijo cruelmente.

—Lo lamento—dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio— no estaba claramente bien cuando se apareció con un valija en su mano y llorando compungidamente en la puerta de Potter. Debo advertirte que cuando te vea, Potter te romperá la cara.

—Me lo merezco— hablaste haciendo una mueca.

—Pero ahora se encuentra mejor—continuo, ignorándote abiertamente—bueno, lo mejor que se puede estar dadas las circunstancias. Pero tú la conoces, es fuerte, por Merlín, ayudó a enfrentar al mismísimo Voldemort, sin duda alguna puede salir de esta.

—Pero no vine aquí para hablar de ella—dijo mirándote fijamente— a pesar de ser un jodido idiota, vine porque se que me necesitas, después de todo eres mi hermano.

—Gracias— susurraste en voz baja, mientras te ponias de pie y la abrazabas.—Gracias Pansy.

—Cuando quieras, idiota.—susurró abrazándote de vuelta.

* * *

Un año después te encontrabas caminando volviendo de hacer las compras, si aunque es imposible de creer, se te habían pegado algunas jodidas costumbres suyas. Ya no utilizabas continuamente la varita para limpiar los trastos, ordenar el apartamento o hacer la cama. Hacerlo de forma muggle, mantenía tu mente ocupada.

Ya no bebías ni tampoco te acostabas con golfas.

Aunque te acordaste demasiado tarde de hacerlo

Y todo gracias a tus amigos, a Pansy, Theo y Blaise. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvieron contigo. Incluso aunque no lo merecieras. Quieren que seas feliz, tú solo finges y sonríes para ocultar la verdad.

No sabes mucho de ella, solo algunos comentarios que se escapan de la boca de Pansy, de vez en cuando.

Estabas esperando el semáforo para cruzar, cuando a lo lejos distinguiste una cabellera conocida. Aquella cubierta de sedosos rizos castaño que alguna vez habías acariciado con tus dedos.

Era ella, era Hermione.

Pero no estaba sola, estaba agarrada de la mano de otro. Sus ojos brillaban y estaba gesticulando mucho, algo que siempre hacía cuando hablaba de un tema que le apasionaba, mientras el jodido idiota a su lado la miraba.Y reconocías esa mirada, porque tu aún la mirabas así, como si fuera la persona mas brillante y hermosa del mundo.

Los viste entrar a un Café mientras el dijo algo para hacerle reír.

Y no pudiste evitar entrar detrás de ellos. Y escoger una mesita alejada en una esquina del café mientras la veías, intentando que no te notara.

Parecía mas feliz, su sonrisa era el doble de grande que cuando estaba a tu lado. Sus ojos brillaban como hace mucho tiempo no veías.

Si, parecía mas feliz, de verdad.

Sabías que un día se enamoraría de nuevo, que encontraría alguien que le daría lo que tu no pudiste darle.

Alguien que no la dañaría como tu habías hecho.

Pero, pero nadie la necesita como tu lo haces.

Porque incluso cuando sabes que otros la merecen más, egoístamente la amas y la quieres devuelta.

Entonces seguirás allí, esperando.

Porque si él rompe su corazón.

Tú estarás allí.


End file.
